Untitled Fic
by blah di dah
Summary: My first time writing fan fiction. Be gentle. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Untitled Fic

Note- I wanted to write a fic and here it is, it makes no sense, I'm literally just staring at my computer until inspiration hits and I start typing. The goal of this fic is to hopefully pair up Regina with Emma and Belle with Ruby. I am a terrible writer. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I wasn't originally planning to post this fic onine but figured if I did and got some feedback it'll help me write more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop this is written on.

"This is it, everything comes down to one thing. Good versus Evil. Who will win?"

The final battle is here. After Bae wanted nothing to do with his father and his evil ways, rumple aligned himself with Cora, Hook and Regina. He is the Dark One after all…

" I can't be with you if you side with them, rumple" belle said

"Why not? With all the good in this town destroyed we can find a way back home and rule Fairytale Land together!" rumple replies with an evil smile

"all you care about is power, you really haven't change, you're no longer the man I wanted to be with" belle said. There is a look of fear in her eyes *now is not the time to back down*

"POWER is EVERYTHING!" rumple yelled

"you will lose, and when that happens you will suffer" belle said confidently

"and when I win, everyone will fell the true powers of the Dark One. Now, I will ask you one last time, will you join me?" Rumple holds out his hand

"NO" belle replies

"then when the time comes, you will suffer with the rest of them" and in an instant rumple disappears leaving belle alone in the library.

* Granny's Diner*

It was just after the lunch rush and Ruby was cleaning up the tables

"When you're done cleaning the tables you can take a break, Red" Granny replies before walking back to the kitchen

"ok Granny, thanks" ruby says as she cleans her last table

when she gets behind the counter she hears the door being opened and sees Belle coming looking sad and somewhat afraid.

*I wonder what's going on with belle* Ever since Belle first came into the diner Ruby was instantly smitten with her. She's been harboring a crush on Belle but didn't act on it. She was afraid of Belle rejecting her or worse, Gold finding out about it, she didn't want to think about what he will do to her.

Ruby walks over to the booth where Belle is sitting.

"are you okay?" ruby asked "you look kind of sad"

"I need to tell you something" belle said.

"what is it?" ruby sat down facing her

"Rumple came to see me at the library and he decided to join Cora and destroy storybrooke and everyone in it and go back to our land and rule the people who are still there". Belle said

"I knew he would, he is rumpelstiltskin after all" ruby replied

"that's not all, he wanted me to be by his side when the final battle comes" belle confessed

"what did you tell him?" ruby's concerned eyes looked at belle

" I told him no that he wasn't the same man that I wanted to be with and he told me that I will suffer along with anyone who gets in his way" tears were starting to fall from Belle's sad eyes.

Ruby reaches over and holds belle's hand with hers

"I wont let him hurt you" ruby said looking into belle's eyes

they look at each other for what feels like hours, until ruby wipes away belle's tear stained face

"how about a nice cold glass of iced tea to cheer you up?" ruby asked while standing up

"yes it would be lovely" belle smiled back

"one iced tea for the beautiful lady coming right up" ruby winked as she walked away

Ruby wasn't the only one with a secret crush. Belle knew she was in trouble the moment Ruby introduced herself and they talked. She thought rumple was her true love but considering the way he's been acting lately, unwilling to change his evil ways, she knew then and there that she wasn't meant to be with him.

*Mansion*

The (former?) mayor was sitting in her pristine home office with a glass of apple cider at her side processing the conversation she had with her mother a few days before. Her mother finally told her the truth about what happened so long ago.

After their little confrontation with The Charmings, they were back underground. As she followed Cora she knew something wasn't right, her mother was a liar and will do anything to get what she wants at the cost of everyone else.

"that day I saved snow, you made sure I was out there, it was no accident that I happened to be at the right place at the right time" she asked as her mother sat down

She remembered that day out in the field. It was a beautiful day, clear skies, not a soul in site, only her and Daniel, the man she loved and who loved her back. They looked into each other's eyes and came closer, lips almost touching, until a horse sped by with a frighten little girl on top screaming for help. That was the day that changed everything for her, it set in motion every terrible thing she has ever done. Sometimes, she wonders what could have been had she decided not to save that her.

"of course I planned it all out. Power is everything, I wanted you to be queen so I got rid of the competition" Cora smiled

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother killed Queen Eva and purposely spooked Snow's horse and made sure that they met and set fourth a chain reaction that lead her down a dark path. Everything that has happened is all because of her mother and rumpelstiltskin. It was too late to set things right, but she knew what she had to do. It was then and there she knew where her loyalty lied.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes- Please refer to chapter one.

My writing is still that of a five year old's.

This little piece came to me while I was at work.

Still don't own anyone or anything.

Please read and review!

"So what would you do with this knowledge?" Cora asked with careful eyes

"What is there to do? You won mother, I am the Queen"

"Yes, but there's still a little problem we need to take care of" she stood up and walked over to the drawer and pulled out a sharp object

Regina's eyes went wide with shock.

"The Dark One's dagger, how did you manage to...acquire it?"

"While you were in "hiding" hook and I found the map and he lead me to its burial site" smiled Cora

"Speaking of hook, where is he?" Regina asked

"He's having a talk with rumple" Cora replied

"I thought Hook wanted to kill rumplestilksten"

"Lets just say that will happen in time"Cora said " we need him on our side for the coming war, and once we finally get rid of Snow White for good, Hook will get his crocodile"

"You've just thought of everything haven't you mother?"

"Of course" Cora sat back down and smiled

*docks*

The Jolly Roger was safety anchored at the harbor. Of course, no one knew it was there due to the invisibility spell Cora placed on it. The Captain was in the brig below waiting for his "guest" to arrive.

" this better work cora or else you will pay" he thought to himself. If it was up to him he would have already killed the little imp and all will be good but no, the queen of hearts has other plans.

He hears footsteps moving above.

Rumple is making his way down. The Dark One himself is apprehensive about meeting the man who stole his wife and wanted to kill him. However, his curiosity got the better of him and wanted to hear what Hook had to say. Rumple walks into the room.

"Hello crocodile" hook says

"What do you want?" He got straight to the point

"Cora wants you join us on the upcoming war, she says you'd make a good ally"

"Now why would I join you guys? I have more power than all of you combined" rumple stated proudly

"Now, now no need to get cocky, rumplestilksten... We're all aiming for the same goal as you" hook said

"And goal would that be?"

"To finally kill all the good in this town, you know, there are survivors in the other world, once we get rid of the White family we could find a portal back and rule over all the land" hook looked rumple in the eyes

"And what if we can't find a portal back?"

"Then we shall rule over this world. Make everyone feel our wrath"

"What do you get out of this, captain?" Rumple asked

"Emma Swan tricked me and left me in the land of giants and stole the compass, I want my revenge, what better way then to kill her and her happy little family"hook said. He walks over to rumple and holds out his good hand. "We can let go of our pity little rivalry if it means they will all pay, will you join us?"

Rumple looks at his hand and at first is a little weary about making teaming up with the man who stole his wife, but if it means that he can rule over this world and the old world he won't waste an opportunity

"Yes" the men shake hands and rumple leaves

*Once this all over with, I will kill you crocidle* hook tells himself before he leaves to go find Cora


End file.
